


A day at the beach

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Caught by kids, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Don't mess with his kids, Eddie has to explain what making out is in chapter 2 it gets awkward, Family Drama, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grocery Store, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of lobster references, Multi, Non-Explicit, Protective! Eddie, carnage is being trouble, for venom, symbiote kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Anne and Dan invite Eddie and his family to the beach. The kids are excited to finally get the chance to go somewhere new and Eddie is left with the task of preparing for the trip.Just a fluffy fic with a lot feel good moments and some awkward moments shuffled in. Because Eddie and Venom as parents is filled with hilarious opportunities and antics that hardly anyone is making use of.





	1. The call

The started out normal like every other normal day Eddie woke up, Showered, and made breakfast for the kids. It was only half way through putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth did the days routine change, his phone ringing from were it was charging on the kitchen counter.

 

“It’s Saturday so it can’t be work.” Eddie got up with a annoyed grumble from venom whose mouth was already watering for the eggs and hash browns. “I know love, this will only take a second it’s probably just a telemarketer or something.” Eddie picked up the phone “Hello?”

 

“Eddie? It’s Anne.”

 

“Oh hey Anne, What’s up?” Eddie smiled at the familiar voice.

 

“Hey, are you doing anything?”

 

“I just finished making breakfast for the kids, I was actually gonna start eating myself.” Venom appeared from his shoulder.

 

“ **Hungry Eddie.** ” The Symbiote whined, Anne chuckling over the line.

 

“Sorry to disrupt, I just wanted to ask if you were doing anything because me and Dan are actually going to the beach.”

 

“Wow that’s great!” 

 

“Yeah, well me and Dan were thinking that maybe you guys might want to come along. You know, get out of the city and let the kids explore.” Eddie smiled even wider.

 

“Wow! Yeah that sounds great, I might have to check my schedule but I’ll get back to you.” Anne giggled.

 

“Alright Eddie, Enjoy your breakfast.” Eddie hung up and turned around to a bunch or curious eyes staring at him. It was evidently Riot that broke the silence.

 

“What’s the beach?” Eddie sat back down at the table.

 

“It’s like this huge place covered in sand right next to the water.” Eddie explained “Man, I haven’t been there since I was a kid.”

 

“Are we going?” Scream stood up on her chair excited, getting the other Symbiote children filled with excitement as well. Venom on his side who had already lost their patience and smashed their face into the eggs pulled back with a mouthful.

 

“ **Yes Eddie, are we going?** ” flakes of egg flying out of their mouth landing on Eddie’s face; the children bursting out in laughter.

 

“First of all gross-” Eddie rubbed his face clean with a napkin “And I don’t really know, I want to but…”Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Please Dad…” All the children gathered together giving them their best puppy dog eyes, even Lasher who was normally very shy joined in.

 

“ **Eddie…** ” Venom added on which finally made Eddie break into a big smile.

  
  


“Alright alright we can go.” The children cheered, Eddie huffed a small smile still on his face. 

 

They finished breakfast and the children went to go watch TV while Eddie cleaned up. 

 

“You know, they’re just like you.” Eddie began to wash the dishes, Venom materialising over his shoulder.

 

“ **How so Eddie?** ’ They tilted their head.

 

“They know how to manipulate to get what they want.” Eddie chuckled placing the dish on the rack. Venom gave a deep chuckle mixed with a purr. After finishing the dishes Eddie headed towards the phone to give Anne the good news.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Anne it’s me again. Looks like we’re going with you guys after all.” Eddie could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

 

“That’s great to hear Eddie. I can’t wait to tell Dan. Oh wait! Before I forget let me give you the location and the time. Um…” Eddie heard papers shuffling across the line “Okay, We’re meeting at Baker Beach at around 10:00 a.m. Tomorrow morning.”

 

“Okay got it.” Eddie put a memo on his phone.

 

“Can’t wait to see you there Eddie.”

 

“See you then.” The both hang up.

 

“Well, looks like we’re going to the store.” Eddie sighs.

 

“Mrs. Chen’s?” Venom sounded excited, ever since they helped her in the store with that criminal she grew to love venom’s company and even gave them a small free piece of chocolate before they left the store.

 

“Sorry buddy but no, we have to go to a big time store. "We’re gonna need beach stuff.” The children instantly perk up at the chance to head out to a new place.

 

“Can we take the Motorcycle!” Carnage piped in.

 

“Sure thing bud.” Everyone excitedly ran towards the door leaving the TV on by accident. Eddie rolls his eyes with a smile, turns off the TV, grabs his keys, and heads out.


	2. We're going to the store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Venom, and the kids head to the store and later awkwardness ensues.

The kids all stared in awe and all the stuff inside the store each running in different directions, thankfully Venom was prepared and wrapped a tendril around each of them and pulled them back.

 

“Guys we gotta stick together I don’t want you guys getting lost.” Carnage and Riot instantly groaned in disappointment, Sleeper on the other hand was content with the fact of sticking together as he clung on to Eddie’s pant leg. Eddie grabbed a grocery basket “Okay, first things first Sunblock.” 

 

“ **We do not need Sunblock Eddie.** ” Venom stated.

 

“Maybe not you guys but I burn pretty easily.”

 

“ **That’s impossible, We are one meaning we do not burn by the measly rays of the sun. I can easily heal your skin at a constant rate.** ”

 

“Listen, I’m not taking any chances last time I went to the beach I came back looking like a damn lobster.”

 

“ **We like lobster Eddie.** ” Venom purred.

 

“Yeah I know you do.”

  
  
  


Half an hour of shopping later they had to transfer all their items from the basket to a shopping cart. They collectively had 5 pairs of floaties (Carnage refused to wear them), sunblock, some snacks and drinks for the trips, towels, and new swimming trunks for Eddie. (And yes they did do a Pretty Woman montage). Just as they were headed to the paying line Eddie feft a light tug on his pant leg.

“What’s up sleeper?” Sleeper pointed to the far end of the beach supply isle, there between the umbrellas and sun hats sat a blue toy pail with a small shovel to match, it was designed with a circle of orange goldfish and a lobster sticker near the bottom. 

 

“Go ahead and put it in.” Sleeper gave him a smile and ran towards the pail hugging it tightly. They paid and headed home.

  
  


Arriving home they put the stuff away and decided to watch a movie for the rest of the day. Because of Sleepers pail, which he was still clutching, they decided to watch Finding Nemo. The popcorn was quickly eaten before the movie even started and Eddie had to constantly get up and heat up another bag which was devoured just as quickly. When the movie came to an end all the symbiote children were yawning and rubbing their eyes, carnage in soft slumber was leaning against Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie and Venom smiled at each other at the domestic display. Each of them grabbed a handful and walked them towards the kids shared room, tucking them in. The door was closed with a soft clicked and Eddie went to clean the loose popcorn kernels on the couch and floor. Eddie hummed to himself as he swept up the debris and put it in the garbage, putting the broom away.

 

“ **The children are asleep Eddie.** ” Eddie smirked and he felt a tendril brush over his stomach.

 

“Yeah, we got so much free time now, what could be possibly do?”Eddie said in a sarcastic tone half of Venom’s body materializing in front of him, opaque eyes staring back at him with an almost sly expression.

 

“ **I can think of one thing.** ” A low purr, Venom tilted his chin up with a clawed finger. Eddie running his tongue over his bottom lip that suddenly felt dry. The symbiote pushed Eddie against the kitchen countertop, tendrils wrapping around his wrists and hips. Eddie made a sharp inhale filled with desire, Venom responding with their large tongue running up the nape of Eddie’s shoulder and meeting at Eddie’s already spit slicked lips. Their tongues intertwined in a heady kiss only pulling away when Eddie gently shoved them back with a look of utter horror and embarrassment. 

 

“ **Eddie?** ” Venom turned around to look at what Eddie was staring at. There at the door stood Carnage covering his eyes in embarrassment and Sleeper with an innocent confused look on his face. Suddenly Sleeper was filled with sudden distress running up and clutching on to his Father’s pant leg.

 

“No Vivi please don’t eat papa!” Venom looked down at his spawn in utter disbelief and suddenly burst into laughter; Eddie in the background covering his face ‘ No this was not happening’ he said to himself his face hot. After explaining the situation Sleeper calmed down and understood.

 

“So you and Vivi were just kissing?”

 

“Yeah, It’s a thing us adults do to show love.” Eddie said awkwardly.

“But you kissed Anne does that mean you love her?” Eddie could hear Venom give a jealous growl in the back of his head.

 

“Cut it out you know I would do that to you-” Eddie shifted his attention back to Sleeper “No, that’s more of a hello kiss.” Sleeper nodded.

 

“There’s so many types, it’s kind of confusing.”

 

“You’ll learn more when you get older for now why don’t you head back to bed.” Sleeper smiled and nodded, hopping off the couch and running back towards his room stopping right before he grabbed the door knob and turning back around.

 

“I forgot this.” Sleeper grabbed his pail that was under a couch pillow and ran off again. Eddie sighed leaning back in the cushions. 

 

“Welp, that was awkward.” Venom materialized in front of him. “You just wanna eat the chocolate cake in the fridge and watch friends?” 

 

They ended up passing out with a mostly eaten chocolate cake and the television showing re-runs of friends.


	3. Anxiety attack

“Papa! Vivi! Papa! Vivi!” Eddie woke up with a  groan, Scream shifting them back and forth in utter excitement. 

 

“What time is it?” Eddie slurred, wiping a trail of saliva from his chin. 

 

“It’s Already 9:00 in the morning!” Eddie shot up sending crumbs of chocolate cake flying everywhere.

 

“9:00?” Eddie brushed the pillows off of his body running towards the closet were they stored the supplies they bought yesterday.

 

“ **Eddie, bath.** ” Venom said through their bond.

 

“Right.” Eddie placed the bag of supplies near the front door and B-lined towards the bathroom, being stopped by Scream rubbing her eyes in the hallway.

 

“Papa, Breakfast.”

 

“Right.” Eddie turned quickly on his heel to the kitchen to see Carnage and Riot chasing Lasher. 

“Papa!” Lasher ran to his father’s leg trying to avoid his two siblings.

 

“I-uh…” From the other room Phage screamed

 

“Papa! Sleeps can’t find his bucket!” Eddie’s breathed quickened, his mind completely overwhelmed. Anxiety seeping into his head making his arms cold and jittery. His hands fidgeted as they raked through his greasy course morning hair. The room fell silent at Eddie’s clear display of distress.

 

“ **Eddie.** ” Eddie felt a wave of soothing relief as he heard the familiar warm voice of his love, anxiety attacks weren’t too common for Eddie but when they did occur everyone knew that the fun and games were over and that their father needed a little space. Eddie’s breath hitched, the silence and the space helping immensely settle his nerves. When the children knew their father’s stress had simmered enough that they could approach they slowly walked up placing encouraging hands on his shoulder and back, knowing that hugs so early on may trigger another attack. Time passed slowly with Venom whispering praise and reassurance into Eddie’s ear until he stood up from his crouched position, much calmer than he was before with a small smile on his face.

 

“Thanks gang.” Eddie outstretched his arms signaling that it was okay to hug him now. The children all running over and giving him a big hug “Let me just shower and we can get some McDonald’s for breakfast.” All the children cheered, Scream hugging him even tighter. Usually would be against fast food so early in the morning but with the kids handling his anxiety attacks so maturely they deserved it.

 

“ **McDonalds Eddie.** ” His love said with a purr, Eddie chuckling, walking towards the bathroom.

 

“I love you too darling.”


	4. McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!

They left the house in Eddie’s old beat-up Chevy, they bought it after their third spawn was born his other saying how the motorcycle was neither safe nor roomy enough for all of them. Now his bike in the parking lot collecting dust only being used for super quick trips and the occasional special nights out. Carnage was upset to not be taking the bike since he loved riding in the front on his father’s lap it made him feel powerful to not only be in the front but also feel like he’s driving it though he quickly got over his grouchy mood when he saw his father was not just pulling into a regular McDonalds but instead one of those huge ones with the attached playgrounds. They all expressed their excitement by jumping and down in their seats; each of them running out of the car as soon as the door was pulled open except for lasher who walked right beside his father. 

 

Eddie ended up buying 7 Happy Meals, Venom saying how “ **you are never too old to enjoy the happiness of a happy meal.** ” to which Eddie rolled his eyes at.

 

Everyone quickly finished their meals and ran towards the playground, a mother pulling her child away by the arm with clearly horrified expression

 

“ **Stupid Bitch.** ” Venom said through their bond.

 

“I know right? Eddie sipped at his Coke. Looking down at the only other individual at the table. Lasher sat swinging his legs back and forth, sipping at his chocolate milk contently.

 

“Don’t you want to play with the others?” Eddie asked. Lasher shook his head continuing to sip at his drink, Lasher was a bit of an odd Symbiote shy and liking to keep to himself. Even during Eddie’s pregnancy with him it was odd, he wasn’t as hungry as he was with the rest of the other’s, he was also born pretty small even compared to Sleeper; granted he did grow later but even now he’s pretty thin. Eddie just smiled, wrapping an arm around Lasher and pulling him close. Lasher happily leaned against his father. Eddie staring at his other spawn playing happily he could feel Venom form and wrap and hand around his own.

 

“ **We have a Beautiful family Eddie.** ” Venom said through their bond.

 

“I know we do.” Eddie smiled even wider, the sound of venom purring in the back of his mind.

 

Then Eddie’s phone rings, he let’s go of Venom’s hand with a bit of hesitation.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Morning Eddie.

 

“Oh hey Anne.” 

 

“Dan’s here too.”

 

“Hey Eddie.” Eddie heard Dan say.

 

“He’s driving so he can’t really talk.” Anne giggled. “Where are you guys at?”

 

“We stopped at a McDonalds for breakfast.” Eddie explained, running a hand through his hair.

 

“McDonalds? I thought you said no more fast food for breakfast.” Anne said in an amused tone, Eddie could perfectly imagine that raised eyebrow look she would always get when she would use his own words against him.

 

“Yeah well, it was mostly for the kids then for me. I got the them all happy meals. Even the big Baby on my shoulder.” Venom’s small head materialized on his shoulder.

 

“ **It was delicious Eddie.** ” Anne laughed.

 

“Anyways-” Eddie brought the conversation back “We still meeting at the beach area?”

 

“Yeah. We’ll meet at the parking lot and walk the trails together to get there.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“We’ll meet you there Eddie.”

 

“Yeah, bye.” Eddie pocketed his phone and went back to watching the kids play. Carnage was standing proudly in front of a scared looking kid that had his back to the slide, he was reciting the lines from the 300 movie.

 

“ You threaten my people with slavery and death! Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, human. Perhaps you should have done the same.” Carnage recited the words perfectly with a sense of pride, his siblings behind him hyping him up like an audience. 

 

“Dude, what are you talking about? You're crazy!” The kid said with real fear, backing away.

 

“Crazy? We are Carnage!” Carnage went to kick the kid but out of fear the kid avoided impact and lost his balance beginning to fall off the slide.

 

“Uh-oh.” Eddie shot-up and with superhuman speed and caught the kid before he hit the ground.

 

“Ethan” Eddie heard a woman shriek as he put the boy down. A plump woman with curly brown hair and yellowed teeth came over to snatch her son from Eddie’s grasp checking him over.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am they were just playing and it got out of hand and-” Eddie was cut off by the woman yelling back at him in pure fury.

 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so stupid you’d actually keep your eyes open, and prevent this from happening in the first place!” Eddie could feel Venom prickle under his skin, an unmistakable warning for someone about to lose their head. ‘Stand down.’ Eddie said through their bond.

 

“Again I’m very sorry for what happened.” Eddie said with pure malice.

 

“Yes, you and your little abominations.” She snubbed, and that’s when Eddie snapped.

 

“Listen you fat fucking snake! Talk all you want about me but you bring our kids into this and now it gets fucking personal!” Eddie snarled. “Keep talking and your son falling down the slide will be the least of your problems!” Eddie turned towards his kids “Come on guys let’s get out of here.”

They all left the restaurant passing the woman that was now pale as snow, Venom materializing behind Eddie and sticking his tongue out at her with a wide smile. 


End file.
